


Being Not-So-Human

by fenellaevangela



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Matt's a vampire, Foggy's a werewolf, and Karen is an inconveniently silent ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Not-So-Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



Being a vampire wasn’t much different than being a superhero.

Matt didn’t really like thinking of himself as a _super_ hero, but even he could admit that being a vampire hadn’t changed his lifestyle much. Most people might be overwhelmed by the enhanced senses and improved reflexes, but Matt had gotten used to those years ago. Sure, his dietary options were a lot more limited now, but since the whole ‘disintegrating in the sunlight’ thing turned out to be just an exaggeration, everything else was pretty much the same. The transition to the supernatural had been completely smooth – well, for _him_.

Matt could hear the distinct sound of Foggy approaching the office as soon as the other man entered the building. His pace was quick and his heart rate was accelerated, but neither was unusual the day after a full moon so it wasn’t until Foggy threw open the door to Nelson and Murdock and barged in like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels that Matt realized something was going on. 

“Dude, this isn’t going to work,” Foggy said, and the door slammed behind him. Matt had known Foggy for a long time – the man didn’t just slam doors. Even more unusual, Matt heard the click of him turning the lock and the rattle of the blinds being pulled down in a hurry.

Starting to get worried, Matt focussed his hearing outward but it didn’t sound like Foggy had been followed. The hall outside of their office was still just as silent as, sadly, it had been for the last week.

“What isn’t going to work?” Matt asked, turning his attention back to the room.

“Oh, I’ll tell you what isn’t -”

A sudden gasp only a few feet to his right made Matt flinch.

“Oh my god!” Karen exclaimed, and then a moment later: “Sorry, Matt, sorry!”

Matt shook his head. “It’s fine, Karen, really.”

Karen apologized again anyway, and Matt focussed all his attention – both superpowered and supernatural – towards the sound of her voice, but there was nothing: no pulse, no heartbeat, no breath. No body. Matt hadn’t gotten used to the eerie quiet that surrounded Karen now that she could float through walls, and she still forgot to announce herself from time to time. Especially when something else caught her attention – like whatever was happening with Foggy.

“Is someone going to tell the blind guy what’s going on?”

Karen giggled and Foggy huffed, so at least Matt knew that whatever was going on, it couldn’t be too serious.

“Uh,” said Karen. “I just - haven’t seen Foggy dressed quite so . . . casually -”

“- _Hey_ -” snapped Foggy.

“- in the office. _What_? You explain it, then.”

Foggy grumbled. “I was just about to, okay? So _like I was saying_ , this whole transforming in the park thing isn’t going to work, okay? I thought it was going to be better than locking myself up in my apartment but you know what? People didn’t steal my clothes when I was in my apartment!”

Matt quirked an eyebrow. “. . . What’s Foggy wearing, Karen?”

“ _Shut up_ -”

“Let’s just say, I’m seeing more of Foggy’s thighs than I ever anticipated.”


End file.
